My Best Friends
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: The gang have all graduated from Domino High, the 3 Egyptian God Cards and 7 Millennium Items have been collected, and finally, everything is peaceful. But, Yugi and Yami both know that it's time to say goodbye. . .


_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
This is not a one-shot. There will be roughly two more chapters added to this.  
  
I was literally crying when I wrote this – but then again I like to cry at really sad stuff, so. . .(grins)  
  
Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this – I've had this idea for awhile now, but have never gotten around to writing it until now. . .  
  
Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**My Best Friends**  
  
Yugi Motou sniffled as he stared at the golden upside-down pyramid pendant he wore around his neck on a chain.  
  
This pendant was known as the Millennium Puzzle, a rare artefact with amazing powers. But, in addition to the powers Yugi had received when he had successfully completed the puzzle, he had gotten his wish of having a true friend – a friend that would always be there for him.  
  
His friend was his dark half, his guardian, Yami.  
  
Yami was a Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt that had sacrificed himself in order to save the world from total destruction when the shadow powers were becoming out of control. He had trapped all the shadow powers within seven items that were called the Millennium Items and each item had it's own name: The Millennium Puzzle, The Millennium Ring, The Millennium Eye, The Millennium Necklace, The Millennium Rod, The Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales. These items all had shadow powers locked inside of themselves and Pharaoh Yami knew he had to lock them away before the world was destroyed – but in order to lock them away, he had to pay a high price and that was locking himself within the Puzzle.  
  
Five thousand years later, Yugi was given the Puzzle as a gift from his grandfather, Solomon Motou, and he had been dared to solve the Puzzle. Yugi accepted the dare and finally did solve the Puzzle, unleashing the shadow powers within the item and unleashing Pharaoh Yami, who made a promise to the young boy that no harm would come to him ever again.  
  
As time went on, the two shared many adventures together and grew up together. To Yami, Yugi was like the son or younger brother he had never had – Yugi was eager to follow Yami's advice and looked up to Yami the way a son would to a father or the way a younger brother would to his older siblings.  
  
But with time, Yugi grew more than Yami did. Yugi may not have grown up physically, but spiritually and mentally, he grew a lot. Yami taught Yugi how to believe in himself and how to keep the faith, because without faith in himself, he would lose at everything – without having faith in himself, it was pointless to even try. With Yami, Yugi earned courage and become braver than he had ever been. Yami had always been, and would always be, Yugi's best friend, no matter what.  
  
Yugi helped Yami recover his memory of Ancient Egypt by collecting the three God Cards and the seven Millennium Items, even though it wasn't an easy task.  
  
They had had thieves like Bakura, the Tomb Robber and Soul Stealer Yami of Ryou Bakura, a friend of Yugi's, constantly after them for the Millennium Puzzle. Bakura had wanted to collect all seven Millennium Items so that he would become stronger and more powerful. His other objective had been to collect the seven Millennium Items so he could unleash the shadow powers and send the world into complete and total chaos.  
  
In addition to having Bakura on their tail constantly, they also had Marik Ishtar and his psychotic Yami, Malik, following them. Yami Marik, or often referred to as Malik, was not a true Yami – he was not from Ancient Egypt. He had been born from all of Marik's anger and hurt and pain. Their objective was to collect the three Egyptian God Cards. Their reason as to why they wanted the cards was unclear to Yugi – something about Marik deserving to be Pharaoh and that when he had the cards, he would be the ruler of Egypt, just like he deserved.  
  
But both Bakura and the Ishtars' plans had failed. Yami and Yugi had gotten the Egyptian God Cards before Marik and Malik did, and with that completed, Marik was free from his psychotic rampaging Yami. Malik had been locked within the Shadow Realm for all eternity and Bakura had joined him after losing a Shadow Game to Yami.  
  
Ryou was free from his soul stealing, robbing Yami for good, and was grateful to Yugi and Yami. Marik was also grateful, just not as much as Ryou was.  
  
Seto Kaiba was still bitter about losing to Yami during the Battle City finals, but he had changed slightly. He had become a better big brother to Mokuba, his thirteen-year-old brother, and spent less time working. Mokuba was grateful and filled with excitement.  
  
Joey Wheeler had gotten over his crush on Mai Valentine that he had had during Battle City, but he still remained close friends with her. He still remained his cocky-during-duels-self and he was still loyal to Yugi till the end. It was Yugi who had changed him from the hotheaded, bully into a still hot-headed (sometimes) but loyal-till-the-end-friend.  
  
Joey's best friend, Tristan Taylor, finally got his chance with Joey's younger sister, Serenity, and they've been going on strong for six months. It had taken Tristan a lot of pleading and convincing Joey to go out on one date with Serenity, and on that date, Serenity had admitted that she had liked Tristan for a while, and the two became an official couple. They both haven't really changed their personalities. Tristan was still loyal to his friends and Serenity was still loyal to hers and her brother.  
  
Tea Gardener, Yugi's long-time childhood friend, was still the same. She hadn't changed in the slightest, except losing her crush on Yami and keeping the crush she had on Yugi. Those two had gotten together and became an official couple. According to Joey and Tristan, it hadn't been surprising because they had known that Tea liked Yugi, and Yugi liked Tea.  
  
Duke Devlin, Domino High's best player, stayed with Tristan, admitting that the better man had won Serenity's heart in the end. His company was growing and he had finally gotten the contract with Maximillion Pegasus that he had wanted for so long.  
  
Everything had turned out perfect in the end. That is, except for one thing. . .  
  
Now that Yami and Yugi had managed to recover Yami's memory and collect all seven Millennium Items and the three God Cards, Yami had to leave Yugi and return to the Puzzle to rest in peace for all eternity, watching over the Millennium Items and God Cards in order to make sure things like this never happened again.  
  
So here they were: everyone was together again for one last get-together. The gang had graduated from high school and were now all going their separate ways.  
  
Yugi was going to stay in Domino City and go to the University of Domino City and study business there, while helping run his grandfather's game shop.  
  
Tea was heading to New York in the United States of America to study dance and music. She had gotten accepted into the American Ballet Company and was going to study dance there. She and Yugi broke it off, but promised each other that they would always be there for each other, no matter what.  
  
Duke Devlin was leaving Domino City and heading off to Los Angeles to open up another game shop and "check out the ladies". Some things never change. . .  
  
Tristan and Joey both decided to go to University of Domino City with Yugi, but after that, Tristan hadn't decided what to do: maybe open up his own garage where he would fix up cars and motorcycles. When Joey and Yugi both graduated, they were going to go into business together and open up their own game shop. Duke had promised that if they did manage to get their business off the ground, they were always welcome to trade stock and whatnot.  
  
Mai Valentine was going off on her own. She was planning on travelling the world for a while – go see really exotic places like France or Russia or Spain.  
  
Ryou was heading to Egypt to go on digs with his father and study Archaeology while he was in Egypt at the local university in Cairo.  
  
Marik and Ishizu were heading back to Egypt for a while and then, who knows where they will end up.  
  
Seto will never change. . .he's still going to school and studying, but he's keeping his company and his promise to Mokuba.  
  
Yugi looked up at his friends with large, sad eyes. "I'm going to miss all of you guys."  
  
Joey tossed his best friend a thumbs-up with a wink. "Not all of us are leaving. But, it is gonna feel strange without Tea or Ryou. . ."  
  
"Or Yami." Tristan added, in a quiet whisper.  
  
Tea leant her back against a tree and smiled. "That's why we should all make a promise to keep in touch every so often, and in five years, we'll meet up once again."  
  
Yugi nodded, switching his gaze back to the Puzzle.  
  
Tea looked at her watch sadly. "I have to go. My plane to New York is going to leave in a few hours."  
  
The group nodded and each hugged Tea goodbye, whispering little comments like, 'good luck', and 'I'll miss you' in her ear. When Yugi got to Tea, he hugged her tightly. Tea smiled and hugged Yugi back.  
  
"It's not forever, just a few years." Tea whispered to the small teenager.  
  
"I know, but I'll miss you. Thank you." Yugi answered.  
  
"For what?" Tea asked, blinking.  
  
"For everything," Yugi simply answered, pulling away and wiping away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks and hers.  
  
Tea smiled and gave one more hug to Yugi before standing up and grabbing her purse.  
  
"Later guys! Remember our promise!" She said. "I love you guys."  
  
Without another word, Tea turned around and walked off. No one called after her, and no one tried to stop the tall brunette from leaving. It was just too hard to call after her. Tea herself refused to turn back because she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to get on that plane in a few hours.  
  
Duke turned back to the group and high-five the guys. "Good luck in the future guys. I've got to get going because I have to start packing up the stuff I want to take to L.A with me."  
  
"Later man!" Tristan called, watching Duke walk off.  
  
One by one, everyone said their goodbyes and left the park where they had all met up. One by one, everyone left until it was just Yugi and Yami alone.  
  
"Aibou," Yami greeted, nodding his head respectfully. Yugi nodded back, his eyes filling up with even more tears at the thought of Yami leaving.  
  
Yami knelt down in front of Yugi and wiped away Yugi's tears. "Aibou, you know that I have to go."  
  
"I know," Yugi breathed out shakily. "I just wish I had more time with you."  
  
"I wish the same, but we both knew this day was going to come." Yami answered, not bothering to try and hide his own tears that had begun to roll down his cheeks.  
  
Yugi nodded and launched himself at Yami, hugging him closely. Yami blinked in surprise, but closed his eyes and hugged Yugi back, his tears dropping onto Yugi's head.  
  
"Yami, thank you for everything," Yugi answered, not wanting to let go of Yami.  
  
Yami rubbed Yugi's back slowly in circles, still hugging him close, neither wanting to let the other go. For a long period, neither boy moved.  
  
"It's time." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. "I must go."  
  
"It can't be time – not yet." Yugi pleaded. "Please stay, just a little longer."  
  
"I am sorry Aibou. I don't want to leave but I must." Yami whispered, sniffling and wiping away Yugi's tears.  
  
"Just remember," he went on. "that you will always be in my heart and mind."  
  
Yugi nodded. "I love you Yami."  
  
Yami nodded. "I love you to Aibou."  
  
With one final hug, the two boys hugged and Yami stepped away from Yugi, smiling with a hand on his waist. He nodded respectfully. "Goodbye Aibou."  
  
"Goodbye. . .Yami." Yugi whispered, as he watched Yami fade away into the air. He looked up and watched a few sparkles float up from the Puzzle into the sky.  
  
Yugi was about to walk away, when he suddenly felt something lodged between his pants and his belt. He looked behind him and spotted an envelope that wasn't there before Yami hugged him. Smiling, he pulled out the envelope and blinked at how weighted it was.  
  
It was a gift. . .  
  
It had to be that.  
  
Yugi smiled and ran home, eager to check out what was in the envelope.  
  
When the small teen finally reached the Turtle Game Shop, he ran inside, quickly tossing a greeting his grandfather's way and running upstairs to his room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Eagerly, Yugi ran over to his bed and plopped down on it, snuggling into the pillows. He gently opened up the envelope and pulled out some paper, a Duel Monster card and what appeared to be a CD.  
  
Blinking, Yugi slid the CD into the player, but didn't allow the CD to play yet. He shuffled through the papers and realized that they were letters from his friends. Curious about why the Duel Monster card was in the envelope, he flipped it over and saw that it wasn't really a card after all: it was a picture that was taken just before graduation of the whole gang: Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Duke, Ryou, and Marik. Seto could be seen in the background with his brother Mokuba.  
  
Yugi decided he would read the letters in a moment. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the pillows even more, growing tired. He would rest and read the letters when he woke up.

* * *

Well, how was that for a first chapter? Next chapter, Yugi's going to reading his letters and then in the third chapter, the CD's contents will be revealed. Please review! 


End file.
